Arash
Estadísticas Poderes: * Super ** Fuerza ** Resistencia ** Velocidad * Manipulación pasiva de la probabilidad * Soulfuck (al igual que la mayoría de los servant no hace uso de esta habilidad) Resistencias: * Daño convencional y espiritual * Magia * Armas convencionales Debilidades: * Nada notable C.Destructiva: E++, Muro en ataques normales ~ [[Destrucción / Capacidad Destructiva#Ciudad pequeña|'C+']], Pueblo o distrito - posiblemente mayor enfocando Stella a destrucción aunque se desconoce su poder pero simula el poder destructivo de un meteorito por lo cual la clasificacion anti pais no este equivocada Durabilidad: D+, Edificio a pesar de tener el mismo endurance de Heracles no tiene los skills pasivos ni el beneficio pasivo de God Hand, aunque posiblemente tenga algun refuerzo debido a su salud robusta Energía: A, Muy Alta Velocidad: B, Hipersónica - 5 por power scaling Reacción: B, Mach 15+ por power scaling Rango: '''[http://factvsfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Rango#Extendido '''F++], Algunos cientos de metros con ataques normales aunque es posible que sea mayor ~ D, 2,500 Km con su NP Stella Fuerza: B, Tonelada al tomar una pausa puede hacer un disparo de 20 flechas que cada una puede pulverizar una gran roca Equipamiento: 'Un arco de madera roja '''Estilo de pelea: 'Táctico Técnicas y descripciones Acción Independiente Rango C: A este nivel un servant puede mantenerse materializado por un día sin utilizar un NP o establecer pelea, sin la necesidad de la energía de su master o al haberlo perdido Clarividencia Rango A: El tener una percepción superior y una dinámica del movimiento que sirve para ver y seguir el movimiento de cosas a altas velocidad y a grandes distancias, a este rango es posible ver por momentos el futuro con gran presición Resistencia Mágica Rango C: Magia simple es nulificada, aquella menor a 2 versos este nivel no confiere resistencia a grandes rituales o magia de alto nivel Salud Robusta Rango Ex: Un cuerpo robusto y sano que es sumamente sino imposible de enfermarse o agotarse Stella: Lone Meteor Rango B++ (Anti-Armada): También conocido como el ultimo disparo, la flecha que uso todas las fuerzas de Arash al hacer algo sobre humano y su cuerpo exploto en varios pedazos, siendo este disparo tan grande que dividió el mundo, con una distancia máxima de 2,500Km y creo la frontera entre Persia y Turquía, superando en poder a Excalibur Proto con todas sus liberaciones, a pesar su clasificación como Anti-Armada dependiendo de su uso puede ser Anti-Fortaleza o Anti-País y es considerado como un doble broken phantasm Stella fue usado en Fate grand order para oponerse a un ataque de la lanza sagrada Rhongomyniad, un NP de la clase más alta se considera que tienen 1,000 a 3,000 unidades de poder magico, Rhongomyniad genera 3,000,000 y fue capas de destruir todas las defensas de Ozzymandias y Nitocris y matarlos, este ataque fue igualado por Stella cancelando uno que se dirigia a la villa de los Hassan Notas Oficialmente Stella es rango B++ pero en Fate Grand Order fue promovido a A. ''O holy Lord. O radiant Lord who grants wisdom, majesty and strength.'' ''My heart, my thoughts, and all that I can see.'' ''Come, servants of the moon and the stars. '' ''My actions, my last moments, my sacred devotion; witness it all.'' ''With all my might, I shall release this one arrow-'' ''-and let my body be crushed upon this place!'' ''Stella: Lone Meteor!' Category:Personajes Category:Servants Category:Fate Grand Order Category:Nasuverso Category:Fate Prototype